1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods for transmitting payload data, in particular payload data that implement real-time applications and an arrangement for transmitting payload data that in particular implement real-time applications.
2. Background of the Art
Transmission of real-time critical data through a communication network is well known in the art. One application involving such data transmissions is Voice-over-IP (VoIP) Telephony, which is quickly becoming more important, since telephony is shifting more and more to data networks, in particular to the internet.
This shift is associated with an increased risk of harmful attacks in VoIP connections, similar to those observed for some time in data networks. Unlike attacks on regular data connections, VoIP attacks often cannot be detected with certainty until after the payload data have been generated, due to their real-time nature. At that point, the associated nuisances and/or damages have already occurred.
It would be helpful to provide a method and communication device for transmission of payload data that, in particular, implement real-time applications in order to increase security against attacks from unauthorized third parties.